Insane
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Somehow, sometime, somewhere, Percy dies. But then he doesn't. Stuck in the void between life and death, Percy fights to stay alive to be with Annabeth. He wins; the price? His mind. Percy loses his mind the second he stumbles over Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth tries to reach through to him, but he isn't there anymore... Will she be able to save him, before it's too late? Rose ;)
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Insane - Prologue

**Hey guys! This is just the preview chapter for now, and I'm starting work on the next - new - chapter! The idea for this story came to me while I was in a _really _bad mood... I guess you could say that I was... _Insane..._**

**That was a really bad pun... I'll shut up now...**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Insane**

Nobody understands. Nobody. Not even my own _father_. Being dead, but not being dead – all at the same time. Floating between two worlds, the real and the ghost.

Sometimes, I liked to tell myself that Hades would have mercy – what with me being the one to return his Helm of Darkness. Nope. He just takes that as another example to hate me.

"You don't understand… you don't understand… _you don't understand_…" The only words that I could process enough to form into sound. The only words I'd spoken since death.

"Percy. _Percy_." I knew that voice. Somewhere, I knew that voice from somewhere. Where? I couldn't tell you. "Percy. It'd me. It's Annabeth. _Your _Annabeth. Only ever _your _Annabeth. Whatever this is, we can get through it.

"You don't understand… you don't understand… nobody understands… nobody will _ever _understand!" I scream, surprised that my mind was filling with words – new sentences could form, new sentences that could describe what it was like. Nearly describe.

"Annabeth." I hear a voice say. I uncap Riptide.

"Stay away! Stay away! Get away from her!" I slash my bronze blade, before backing into a corner, dropping my sword, and breaking down. Gripping my head with my hands, tugging on my hair, trying to drown out the voices with pain. It didn't work, to I pulled harder.

"Annabeth." The voice said. Chiron. Who was _that_? The name just came to me – like a sixth sense. "You have to leave him. You have to wait for Mr D."

"No! Don't let them come! Get away from her, get away!" I screamed, and heard something above me. "They're all around. Above and below… beside me… trying to get… to get to her. Trying to rip her from my mind. From my memory. NO! You can't have her!" …

"Who are you protecting, Percy?" I heard her say. She was alive. Good. I'd done my duty.

"Annabeth… They can't… They can't take her from me… not now… _not ever_!" I start soft, before screaming towards the end.

"I told you. I told you! I told you he was still in there! Still fighting! _I told you_!" I heard Annabeth cry.

"He might not be. It might be his voice, and another's soul."

"Annabeth… You can't have her… I love her… You can't… You can't have her!" I screamed the whole thing this time, grabbing my sword, slashing through the walls, trying to get to the demons. They were everywhere. Laughing, taunting, swooping close to her body, before being driven away my a slash of my sword.

"I told you." She said once more, softly. "Percy. Put down the sword." I did as she said.

"Anything…" I murmur, vaguely aware of the crowds standing at the far wall.

"Tell me Percy, who am I?"

"You're Annabeth… The one I… must protect… always protect… die to protect. You're Annabeth… the one I love…" I murmur, falling into a sleepy haze.

"And I, you, Percy. May I ask another question?"

"Anything." I say defiantly, snapping out of the trance. I capped my sword, and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Where are you?" She asked softly. I could only answer truthfully, always truthfully to her.

"Darkness." I say simply. She motions for me to continue. "Only darkness. And the voices… so many voices… taunting… trying… they want you… they want only you. And so I must protect you. Only ever protect." I let out a scream – girly as it may be – and brought my hands to my head once more.

Pulling on my hair, I tried to drown out the voices. I couldn't take it anymore. I uncapped Riptide, and leapt to my feet.

"Get away from her! Get away!" I yell, and slash at the walls, slicing them like butter. There's a crash, and water flows into the room. "Protect her! Protect… her." I pass out, and fall crumpled onto the hard concrete floor.

**Good? Bad? Drop a review telling me your opinions! If I get facts wrong... then tell me the real answer, and I'll fix it as soon as I can. **

**Thats the bit in every PJO story... :P Now, if you want to be kept informed when I post, **follow**, if you love the story so much and you want me to post quicker,** favourite_**,**_** and if you just generally love the story and want _TONS _more, then, **_do_ _both_**!**

**Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to pop a review in the bow below :D**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	3. Violent

**Hey guys! I got all positive reviews - which I am ecstatic about. Here's chapter two - just because I',m in the mood to write like a mad man ;) heheh... **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! (anyone else notice that my authors notes are being shortened...? :3)**

**Violent**

**Annabeth's POV**

"He's back! I told you he was! He's inside; he is! He… he said he loved me! How can that _not _be him!" To say I was frustrated was an understatement. How could Chiron think – even for a moment – that it wasn't Percy! I thought Chiron _cared _for his campers…

"I'm not disagreeing to you. It is nearly definite now that it _is _Percy. What I _am_ disagreeing to is you going in there alone. He is dangerous. We cannot take that risk." Chiron stated, as calm as ever. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he trotted – literally, he's half horse – away.

There was another scream from the basement, and couldn't bear it. I ran out of the Big House, straight to my cabin. It was during free time – where nearly everyone was in their cabins. I threw open the door, and flung myself face-down on my bed. About half an hour later, some worked up the courage to speak.

"Annabeth." Malcolm – my half-brother – asked softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. Now was the time. Nobody had ever seen me cry – except the Chosen Seven. I turn around slowly, careful not to burst into another round of tears, and need to cry on the shoulder of the only person who couldn't come.

"What!" I snap, and he looked wide-eyed, fearful, even. Everyone had seen what I did to training dummies these days; trust me, you didn't want to get on my bad side. "Just go away. I don't need sympathy."

"Okay…" He says, and backs away slowly. I knew this game. He glances at my dagger, which was on the small table next to the bunk, before continuing to recede.

In one swift movement, he had drawn his sword, and I'd pinned him to the floor, dagger at his throat.

"I said leave. Me. Alone." I threaten, before jumping off him, slipping the dagger into my belt, and starting towards the door. I turn around when I get to the doorway, and look across the faces of my siblings. Shaking my head, I say;

"Don't let anyone follow." They nod their heads quickly, and get the gist of what I'm talking about. Since my last encounter with Percy, everyone had stayed in their cabins as much as they could; drowning out screams with loud music, and refusing to talk to me.

I walked, determined, back to the Big House, and sure enough; Chiron was on the front porch, with the newly arrived Mr D.

"Chiron." I nod curtly.

"Annabeth. Shall we?" Chiron replies, motioning towards the door. Every day since he stumbled over that hill, me and Chiron had had an agreement. I got to spend my free-time trying to get through to him. Then, Chiron got antsy. Refused to let me see him while he was crazed – which was always. Eventually, I'd convinced him that Percy wouldn't hurt me. He never even drew Riptide when I spoke – like he did with everyone else. Now, we were back on every day routine.

An ear-piercing scream rippled through the valley, and Mr D covered his ears.

"What _has _that boy gotten himself into this time…"

I ignored him, and led the way down to the basement.

Another scream; and a terrifying _crunch_…

**Percy's POV**

Pain flared in my hand, shooting up my arm, filling my body with the feeling I'd been searching for. Wait. I could think. The voices had stopped! They'd stopped!

But then there was the small problem of a broken hand… I'd punched the wall in my need for pain.

"Percy?" Oh, that sweet, sweet voice. Annabeth descended the stairs, closely followed by Chiron and Mr D.

_How preeetty she iiis! Very preeetty, indeed! How gooood her head will looook mounted on a waaall!_

Oh no… the voices. A whimper slipped out, and I backed into the corner. I brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them.

"Get away from her… Get away! Leave her alone!" They couldn't have her. That was the deal! He couldn't break his promise... he couldn't…

"Well? Can you fix him?" Annabeth says, voice filled with hope. Fix me? There's nothing _wrong_… oh! She must mean my hand. Nothing a little bit of ambrosia can't heal, though.

"Madness." My head snapped up to look at the person who'd said that; Mr D. "Oh… so he understands, does he?"

"Leave. Get away. Leave her alone!" I scream, drawing Riptide. They couldn't have her!

"Wow there, Percy. Mr D is just trying to help." Annabeth says softly, and I turn to look at her, obeying her word. I cap my sword, and throw the ball-point pen at Mr D. Annabeth just laughs a little, before stopping when Mr D glares at her. I snort and stand up.

"Do you understand what's wrong with you?" He asks, looking pointedly at me. I nod slightly to show my answer.

"I… made a… Shut up! Get away!" I get cut off by the voices, and immediately uncap my sword – which had returned to my pocket – and slash at the long-since-destroyed walls. I felt hands on me, and turned around, slashing. I stopped immediately when I saw who it was. I'd nearly killed Annabeth.

"What did you make?" She asks, sounding determined.

"I made… I made a deal." I get out, voice scarcely above a whisper.

"What kind of deal?" Someone behind us questions.

"Demon! Get away from her!" I shout at the centaur. "No demons will get her!"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Demon! Get away from her!" He shouts at Chiron. "No demon will get her!"

He leans down, and his hand brushes the air, like he used to do to my face, when we were lazing around. Like somebody was laying there.

Something inside me clicked into place.

"He can't see us. He can just see shapes in darkness."

"Correct. Read my book, it seems! He can't see a thing." Mr D announces, proudly.

"No. You don't understand. He _does _see something. He sees me." I point to where his hand is smoothing invisible hair – another thing he used to do to me. He loved how my hair always smells of lemons – He told me that once.

"I think that is a little much to assume…" Mr D Mutters.

"He used to smooth my hair like that. Brush his hand over my cheek. He's seeing an _imaginary me_!

"I've seen Percy do that too… It appears Annabeth is correct."

"She has never seen this before… she doesn't know what kind of _deal _he made… And someone fix his hand!" Dionysus mutters, before turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

"Chiron?" I say carefully.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will he ever get better? Like Chris did?"

"Honestly Annabeth?" I nod. "I really don't know. I think it's about a 30% chance he'll return to us – and that's with the whole camp backing him, constantly with him, reminding him. But truthfully… He'll never be the same again." I turn away from him, and make my way over to Percy.

"Percy?" He looks up at me, a look in his eyes that's showing his true emotions. He looks lost, frightened, angry, and in awe.

"Annabeth? Is that… you?" He asks, standing, hand grazing my cheek in a gentle caress. I nod slightly, a naughty tear running down from my left eye.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

I remember thinking one more thing before the world turns black.

_Thank you, Gods…_

**Ok. It wasn't really the ****_best _****chapter, but people wanted signs that Percabeth was coming. You'll find out if he gets better in the next few chapters. Let me tell you one thing though; this story will probably be at least 25,000 words. It won't end when Percy either lives or dies; oh no. This story might change course from where I'd originally planned, but it'll be fine!**

**Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to pop a quick review in the box below telling me what you though of the chapter. Oh... and question of the chapter: What d you like best; hard desk chairs (The type that spin) or comfy desk chairs? (The type that don't spin, but are padded).**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	4. Healing Broken Bonds

**Hey there, guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't uploaded, but my mum sprung a holiday on me; the day before the plane tickets were booked. DAMN YOU MUM!**

**Anyway, I won't be uploading as regularly as before, but I will update AT LEAST one story a week. Probably 2 or 3 though :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter; not Christmas!**

**Chapter 3**

**Healing Broken Bonds**

**Percy's POV**

She was here. The _real _Annabeth was here! I couldn't see before, but now it's clear. She's here. And she told me she loved me…

"Annabeth. I need my Annabeth!" I try to tell the voices, but no matter how hard I shout, they don't understand. _Can't _understand. "Leave me alone! The real Annabeth is here now! She's here with me!"

"Percy." I hear the horse-man say, before trotting away. '_No… he's _Chiron_. He helped make you who you are, Percy.' _I tell myself. '_Don't forget. If you forget now, you'll forget _forever_… He's helping you. Your _friends _are helping you. Being here at Camp Half-Blood is helping you. They're doing all they can, so why can't you? Because you made _The Deal_' _I answer myself. _'Oh, screw the Deal! I'm going to get better. I'm going to, for Annabeth, I must…'_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was lying on the top of the lava wall, staring at the door of the Big House. When Chiron comes out, I can go and see Percy!

_CREAK…_

I have a Christmas surprise… if anything can bring Percy back, this has to do it. _It has to_!

The door swings open and… It's Percy!

"Percy!" I scream, and people start coming outside. It's the first time in about a month since they've seen him. And boy has he changed…

He isn't as muscular as before, his hair is as long as Thalias', and he has a 5 o'clock shadow. But worst of all, his eyes are dull. Dead, like an empty shell. It kills me inside to see him like this, but I have to bring him back. A little less muscle doesn't bother me – I don't love him for that.

A collective gasp echo's as Percy stumbles off the porch.

"Where's Chiron?", "What's he doing outside?", "Stupid Prissy..." Yeah, that last one was from Clarisse. Deep, _deep _inside, she was his friend. We all knew it. She didn't, though.

He gets about three metres from the Big House, before he scrunches up in a ball, hands tugging at his hair.

"No… get out! Leave me alone…" He whimpers. "Shut up… get away from her!" He uncaps RipTide, and slashes at invisible creatures. Who knows what he's seeing, what he's hearing? **(a/n We do! :P)**

"Percy." I say softly, approaching him warily, and gently taking his sword. Everyone's jaw drops at how calm he is to my voice. He loves me, what can I say?

"Annabeth?" He mutters, shaking violently.

"It's me. I'm here. Don't worry." I pull him into a tight embrace, and he stops shivering.

"Don't leave… They want you…" He says loudly, tears drifting down his cheeks. My eyes are filled too, but I have to be strong, for him.

"Aww… That's _so _cute!" I hear an Aphrodite squeal, and my head snaps round, and I glare at her. People start talking, discussing the situation.

"Percy, what do you see?" I ask softly, and everyone goes quiet.

"I see you. My Annabeth. And I see people. Lots of strangers. Who are they…?" If Grover was tearful to start with, now he was full out crying. As were the rest of the Seven, and a few other select people.

"Who am I, Percy?" Grover chokes out.

"Goat-man? No… that's not it… you're… SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He cuts himself off, probably talking to 'them'. Whoever 'they' are… He shakes his head, and his eyes brighten for the first time since seeing me. "G-Man! You're Grover!"

"Oh, thank the Go-o-ods!" Grover bleats, as he does when he's excited.

"And me?" Drew asks, hopefully.

"You're…" He racks his brain for answers. "You're Dionysus?" She shakes her head, clearly offended. "Mm… Daisy? Diana? Dog?" At the last one, she shrieks, and storms off to her cabin. He looks at me, bewildered. Everyone is laughing.

"That's _Drew_." I correct.

"Oh… the mean one." He mutters.

This goes on for a while, until Chiron shows up, probably wondering what the commotion is about.

"What on Olympus is going on?" He comes to the front, people making way for him.

"Hi horse-man!" Percy waves, beaming. "No… Chiron." He corrects himself.

"Annabeth." Chiron's tone clearly says, 'explain, now'.

"He came out on his own." Grover says, and Chiron blinks.

"But the door was locked…" We all turn to look at Percy, who was now playing a card game with Leo.

"Percy is a mysterious creature." I joke, and a few people laugh.

"We've been helping him. Look, we'll show you." I offer, and motion for someone to come forward.

"Who am I, Percy?" Hazel asks, stepping out of the crowd. A few of Percy's friends from the Roman camp came over, to see if they could help.

"Your Frazzle, of course." He says, throwing the cards in his hand at Leo. Hazel shakes her head, and raises her eyebrows. "No… Oh! You're _Hazel!_ My bestie from the Greek camp!"

"Roman. Camp Half-Blood _is _the Greek camp." I whisper in his ear, and he corrects himself.

"Very good. How many people has he remembered, first try?" Chiron queries.

"Six. Plus a few." I state. "He remembers everything he ever knew about the Seven. Sadly… that includes out time down there." I add, recalling our time in Tarterus. Leo leads Percy back to the Big House, and I watch until they disappear inside.

"That is good. He remembers many others, too?"

"Nearly everyone. He called Drew 'Dog' and Lou Ellen 'Tu-tu'."

"No surprise there. It is normal to forget some things."

"Chiron?" Someone from the crowd asks.

"Yes?"

"Will Percy… Is there any chance he could just… forget?"

"What do you mean?" Chiron asks, confused. Someone pushes through the crowd, and I now see Piper.

"Just because he remembers now, isn't there the chance that he'll just forget?" She asks, tears staining her cheeks. Chiron's face darkens.

"Yes. It is a possibility. This kind of… madness… we scarcely see. From the last case – nearly a century ago – the victim survived. He said he had to fight to remember. That if he forgot to think about something, for even a moment, then he would forget it forever. I fear that the longer Percy is left like this; the more likely he is to forget things." He answers truthfully. "That is why you must all help him! Don't hide, he will likely forget you if you do. Activities will go on as normal, and if you feel up to it, come to the Big House in free time."

"What's Poseidon doing about this! Percy's _his _son!" I argue, silently begging the Gods didn't hear.

"The Gods are busy." Chiron answers quickly, before cantering off, back to the Big House. Everyone went their separate ways, some to cabins, some to activities, and some to the Big House. Suddenly, I was alone, standing in the middle of the valley, one thought going through my head.

_Busy doing what…?_

**Love it, hate it, don't forget to rate it! :P (THAT RHYMED) *nervous laugh***

**Yeah... nothing much to say, other than, 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS/BOXING DAY/NEW YEAR!' :P**

**Don't forget to pop a review in the box below, telling me what you think of my story, my writing, and things I could improve. Hey, even add a suggestion if you thought of one while reading! :D**

**~Rose**


End file.
